<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lyrics by FullyAutoYouthHostel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139691">Lyrics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullyAutoYouthHostel/pseuds/FullyAutoYouthHostel'>FullyAutoYouthHostel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Satellites - Fandom, The Launderette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullyAutoYouthHostel/pseuds/FullyAutoYouthHostel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Replica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I try<br/>
I try to put the trouble times behind<br/>
It's not easy to let you go when we two are the kind<br/>
You smile<br/>
Like a secret friend but you're really no friend of mine<br/>
When I'm up you down and when I'm down you're no where around<br/>
You shake , you turn , you twist<br/>
Everything that's mine<br/>
Stealing my thunder thought that it would make you shine</p><p>I tried<br/>
No regrets will turn the ship around<br/>
What once were said , what was lost will never be found<br/>
You seek<br/>
A different truth I always sent in the fight<br/>
Vanity crows when it once be pinned right<br/>
You shake , you turn , you twist<br/>
Everything that's mine<br/>
Stealing my thunder thought that it would make you shine</p><p>In my head she's telling me what to do<br/>
When you lost it all , you got nothing to lose<br/>
You know you got nothing to lose<br/>
In my head she's telling me what to do<br/>
When you lost it all , you got nothing to lose</p><p>I try<br/>
I try to put the trouble times behind<br/>
It's not easy to let you go when we two are the kind<br/>
You smile<br/>
Like a secret friend but you're really no friend of mine<br/>
When I'm up you down and when I'm down you're no where around<br/>
You shake , you turn , you twist<br/>
Everything that's mine<br/>
Stealing my thunder thought that it would make you shine</p><p>In my head she's telling me what to do<br/>
(She tells me what to do)<br/>
When you lost it all , you got nothing to lose<br/>
You know you got nothing to lose<br/>
In my head she's telling me what to do<br/>
(She tells me what to do)<br/>
When you lost it all , you got nothing to lose<br/>
You know you got nothing to lose<br/>
In my head she's telling me what to do<br/>
(She tells me what to do)<br/>
When you lost it all , you got nothing to lose</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fluff 'N' Fold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I look at you<br/>
As you walk away<br/>
You turn on smile<br/>
And walk away<br/>
You've been around<br/>
Forever<br/>
And you don't hear me now<br/>
When I say</p><p>Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore</p><p>Finish what's on your plate<br/>
This is what you do best<br/>
This is everything<br/>
I hate<br/>
You've been around<br/>
Forever<br/>
And you don't hear me now<br/>
When I say</p><p>Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore</p><p>We're not do it like bats<br/>
Not all the hair<br/>
Not all the hair<br/>
（？</p><p>When I look at you<br/>
As you walk away<br/>
You turn on smile<br/>
And walk away</p><p>Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore<br/>
Don't want you anymore</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah I could be the one<br/>
If you made one for me<br/>
I see you in the back<br/>
Waiting patiently<br/>
Wipe that penance off your face<br/>
Call off the chance<br/>
This would be no good without you</p><p>Did you really want to know<br/>
(To know it's never enough)<br/>
You would pass me by then<br/>
(By then I'll see it all)<br/>
Did you miss me in the end<br/>
(The end is all I have)<br/>
You could have told me so</p><p>I hear you say that I'm no good<br/>
I hear you say that I'm no good</p><p>Yeah I could be the one<br/>
If you play just for me<br/>
I see you from the back<br/>
Waiting patiently<br/>
Wipe that penance off your face<br/>
Call off the chance<br/>
This would be no good without you</p><p>Did you really want to know<br/>
(To know it's never enough)<br/>
You would pass me by then<br/>
(By then I'll see it all)<br/>
Did you miss me in the end<br/>
(The end is all I have)<br/>
You could have told me so</p><p>I hear you say that I'm no good<br/>
I hear you say that I'm no good</p><p>Yeah I could be the one<br/>
Yeah I could be the one<br/>
No good No good<br/>
No good No good<br/>
I see you in the back<br/>
No good No good<br/>
Did you really want to know<br/>
No good</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Connecting the Dots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can do without you now<br/>
I can do whatever I want to<br/>
I can do without you now<br/>
I can do whatever I want to</p><p>I can do without you now<br/>
I can do whatever I want to<br/>
I can do without you now<br/>
I can do whatever I want to</p><p>What I see<br/>
Means nothing now<br/>
It came down to me</p><p>You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob</p><p>You think you laughed<br/>
No mess behind<br/>
And from now on<br/>
You can't beat I down<br/>
What I see<br/>
(What I see)<br/>
Means nothing now<br/>
(Nothing now)<br/>
It came down to me</p><p>You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob</p><p>I can do without you now<br/>
I can do whatever I want to<br/>
I can do without you now<br/>
I can do whatever I want to</p><p>What I see<br/>
(What I see)<br/>
Means nothing now<br/>
(Nothing now)<br/>
It came down to me</p><p>You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob<br/>
You won't line cob</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fading Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What do you want to do<br/>
Besides be in bad panning mood<br/>
I know it will be a while<br/>
I know I can make you smile</p><p>Why do I wait for you<br/>
To make me want to stay<br/>
And what is on your mind<br/>
I see that I never knew<br/>
Fading out you're fading out of here</p><p>And where would you be now<br/>
If you could get out of this crowd<br/>
You said I know a place<br/>
It's written all over your face<br/>
Fading out<br/>
Fading out<br/>
Fading out of here</p><p>What do you want me to do<br/>
Besides be in bad panning mood<br/>
I know I hide your tracks<br/>
I know I can't bring you back</p><p>I'll show you what I kept<br/>
I hold you to my heart<br/>
I never really left<br/>
I hold you to my heart<br/>
Fading out you're fading out of here</p><p>And where would you be now<br/>
If you could get out of this crowd<br/>
You said I know a place<br/>
It's written all over your face<br/>
Fading out<br/>
Fading out<br/>
Fading out of here</p><p>Fading out<br/>
Fading out<br/>
Fading out of here<br/>
Fading out<br/>
Fading out<br/>
Fading out of here</p><p>What do you want to do<br/>
Besides be in bad panning mood</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Turn Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's walking down the streets<br/>
Pretending she's got someone to meet<br/>
She's looking for some real action<br/>
Every corner on the search for something new</p><p>You know that she would turn you down<br/>
But you got about a little bored you have to turn around<br/>
Turn around<br/>
Turn around<br/>
You have to turn around<br/>
Turn around<br/>
Turn around<br/>
Watch her go</p><p>She's walking down the street<br/>
That girl call us harrow beat<br/>
She knows exactly where to go<br/>
Every corner on the search for something true</p><p>She knows that you would turn her down<br/>
Makes her wonder why you have to turn around<br/>
Turn around<br/>
Turn around<br/>
You have to turn around<br/>
Turn around<br/>
Turn around<br/>
Watch her go</p><p>She's walking down the streets<br/>
She's looking for some real action<br/>
You know that she would turn you down<br/>
Turn around<br/>
Turn around<br/>
You have to turn around<br/>
Turn around<br/>
Turn around</p><p>Watch her go<br/>
Watch her go<br/>
Watch her go now<br/>
Watch her go<br/>
Watch her go<br/>
Watch her go<br/>
Watch her go</p><p>Watch her go</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Porn Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you wanna be a star?<br/>
I'll take a picture so we make out in my car<br/>
Do you wanna be a star?<br/>
I'll take a picture so we make out in my car<br/>
Do you wanna be a star?<br/>
I'll take a picture so we make out in my car<br/>
Do you wanna be a star?<br/>
I'll take a picture so we make out in my car</p><p>This is punk rock<br/>
(I won't have naught)<br/>
If this is punk rock<br/>
(I won't have naught)<br/>
You'll You'll never be a star</p><p>Do you wanna be a star?<br/>
I'll take a picture so we make out in my car<br/>
Do you wanna be a star?<br/>
I'll take a picture so we make out in my car<br/>
Do you wanna be a star?<br/>
I'll take a picture so we make out in my car<br/>
Do you wanna be a star?<br/>
I'll take a picture so we make out in my car</p><p>This is punk rock<br/>
(I won't have naught)<br/>
If this is punk rock<br/>
(I won't have naught)<br/>
You'll You'll never be a star</p><p>Do you wanna be a star?<br/>
I'll take a picture while we'll make out in my car<br/>
It's a copy I've done on stage<br/>
Peels me off we're all the rage<br/>
Show the girls that gather round<br/>
Hold the girls that gather round<br/>
You wants me to take it off<br/>
Well I wanna be a rock star！</p><p>This is punk rock<br/>
(I won't have naught)<br/>
If this is punk rock<br/>
(I won't have naught)<br/>
You You are my star</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Red River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm blinded by the lights but can't be bothered<br/>
I'm following the sounds but I found fine edge<br/>
Yeah I was just pass up you<br/>
When I find myself browsing for records<br/>
I wanna bring back to you</p><p>Your dancing shoes<br/>
Have lost their shine<br/>
And nothing seem too white except for the music on my mind<br/>
I watch the lions go by<br/>
And how they get by on red red river</p><p>I'm surrounded by the lights but I can't stop now<br/>
On my way to red I fly<br/>
All the way up Yeah how I try<br/>
And I was just passing through<br/>
When I found myself browsing for records<br/>
I wanna bring back to you</p><p>Your dancing shoes<br/>
Have lost their shine<br/>
And nothing seem too white except for the music on my mind<br/>
I watch the lions go by<br/>
And how they get by on red red river</p><p>Your dancing shoes<br/>
Have lost their shine<br/>
And nothing seem too white except for the music on my mind<br/>
I watch the lions go by<br/>
And how they get by on red red river</p><p>The one whose that you gave me<br/>
Are ignored<br/>
Convinced that looc lie<br/>
I've been there before<br/>
And I go to your parlor<br/>
Picked a name out of a color<br/>
Watching A dry out true blue on red river</p><p>Your dancing shoes<br/>
Have lost their shine<br/>
And nothing seem too white except for the music on my mind<br/>
I watch the lions go by<br/>
And how they get by on red red river</p><p>Your dancing shoes<br/>
Have lost their shine<br/>
And nothing seem too white except for the music on my mind<br/>
I watch the lions go by<br/>
And how they get by on red red river</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bigger Than You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I keep<br/>
I keep my eyes<br/>
On the door<br/>
On the door<br/>
I still remember places we never went to<br/>
How I wanted to</p><p>I I know those things you say I know So much more<br/>
This journey<br/>
Has lost its saying<br/>
You know I've had enough</p><p>When I<br/>
I see your face<br/>
Coming out of place<br/>
You're knowing what to do<br/>
Oh I<br/>
I see your face<br/>
Coming out of place<br/>
This is bigger than you<br/>
(Bigger than you) </p><p>I keep<br/>
I keep my eyes<br/>
On the sun<br/>
On the sun<br/>
Ross walks in my hand<br/>
Made a distance ending<br/>
Now you're mine</p><p>You said it to jumper yes you do<br/>
All the time<br/>
You know I've had enough</p><p>When I<br/>
I see your face<br/>
Coming out of place<br/>
You're knowing what to do<br/>
Oh I<br/>
I see your face<br/>
Coming out of place<br/>
This is bigger than you</p><p>Oh I<br/>
I see your face<br/>
Coming out of place<br/>
This is bigger than you</p><p>Bigger than you<br/>
(Bigger than you)<br/>
Bigger than you<br/>
(Bigger than you)<br/>
Bigger than you<br/>
(Ah bigger than you)<br/>
Bigger than you<br/>
(Bigger than you)<br/>
Bigger than you<br/>
(Ah bigger than you)<br/>
Bigger than you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Beat Dropped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So you've been here before and now<br/>
To flakes you be left sunder that game<br/>
You think you know so well<br/>
And find so unfeeling<br/>
Hey okay my work is done<br/>
It won't be the same</p><p>You should know by now<br/>
Tonight's mood so fast<br/>
(Wait right now)<br/>
Tonight's mood so fast</p><p>The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped</p><p>No It won't be the same last before<br/>
Now you won't get past that door<br/>
Look everyone else is leaving<br/>
But we'll never go</p><p>You should know by now<br/>
Tonight's mood so fast<br/>
(Wait right now)<br/>
Tonight's mood so fast</p><p>The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped</p><p>You should know by now<br/>
Tonight's mood so fast<br/>
(Wait right now)<br/>
Tonight's mood so fast<br/>
Should know by now<br/>
(Know by now)<br/>
Tonight's mood so fast<br/>
(Wait right now)<br/>
Tonight's mood so fast</p><p>The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped<br/>
The beat dropped</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hot Rocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could not leave it there<br/>
Too much for you to bear<br/>
I follow the trail of your bait<br/>
To deal it's on the take</p><p>I was the lucky one<br/>
Really letter's not writing them<br/>
I keep them in a box<br/>
I compact it by the rocks</p><p>The night is black enough<br/>
The night is cold enough<br/>
I broke the laws to let you in<br/>
Take thing that you take</p><p>This dream<br/>
All together last<br/>
Put me into this mess<br/>
I go on to my favorite part of the song<br/>
Will you admit that<br/>
You're wrong</p><p>I was the lucky one<br/>
Hayley Sip(?) is not telling mine<br/>
I keep them in a box<br/>
I compact it by the rocks</p><p>I broke the laws to let you in<br/>
Take thing that you take<br/>
I broke the laws to let you in<br/>
Take thing that you take<br/>
Everything</p><p>I was the lucky one<br/>
Really letter's not writing them<br/>
Yeah I was the lucky one<br/>
Hayley Sip is not telling mine</p><p>I broke the laws to let you in<br/>
Take thing that you take<br/>
I broke the laws to let you in<br/>
Take thing that you take<br/>
I broke the laws to let you in<br/>
Take thing that you take<br/>
I broke the laws to let you in<br/>
Take thing that you take<br/>
Everything</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You Know I'm Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I come off from that trees<br/>
I take a look at you and me<br/>
And I know what's best<br/>
You put me to the test</p><p>This would be the best day of your life<br/>
And I can still remember<br/>
When you start being fan<br/>
I turns to be surrender<br/>
You pull that leaves from your head</p><p>This would be the best day of your life<br/>
You know I'm right<br/>
You know I'm right<br/>
You know I'm right</p><p>When I come off from that trees<br/>
I take a look at you and me<br/>
And I know what's best<br/>
You put me to the test</p><p>This would be the best day of your life<br/>
Yeah I can still remember<br/>
When you start being fan<br/>
I turns to be surrender<br/>
You pull that leaves from your head</p><p>This would be the best day of your life<br/>
You know I'm right<br/>
You know I'm right</p><p>This would be the best day of your life<br/>
You know I'm right<br/>
(Know I'm right)<br/>
You know I'm right<br/>
(Know I'm right)<br/>
You know I'm right<br/>
(Know I'm right)<br/>
You know I'm right<br/>
(Know I'm right)<br/>
You know I'm right</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. In a City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I live in a city, but I don't speak the language.<br/>But everybody, speaks mine.<br/>Not the best environment for a paranoid mind.<br/>Yeah.<br/>I live in a city, but I don't know the history.<br/>But fortunately, it doesn't know mine.<br/>But I guess it's just a matter of time.<br/>Will you call my name?<br/>When I am gone.<br/>Will you fly my flag?<br/>Will you sing my song?<br/>But d'you even care, if I were there?<br/>Would you scream out loud, that I make you proud?<br/>My sun.<br/>I go back to the city, that I owned as a small boy.<br/>But the streets they don't remember me, and they don't care.<br/>Can't have been that much to remembering from.<br/>Will you call my name?<br/>When I am gone.<br/>Will you fly my flag?<br/>Will you sing my song?<br/>Would you even care, if I'm not there?<br/>Would you scream out loud, that I make you proud?<br/>I'm tryna cheat the ticking of time. <br/>Will you call my name?<br/>When I am gone.<br/>Will you fly my flag?<br/>Will you sing my song?<br/>Would you even care, if I'm not there?<br/>Would you scream out loud, that I make you proud?<br/>My sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Calm of the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun falls into the sea<br/>Extinguished just for me<br/>Sting shoots to the sky<br/>And no one questions why</p><p>Calm of the water<br/>Calm of the water<br/>Leave the water calm<br/>Sail me</p><p>Calm of the water<br/>Calm of the water<br/>Leave the water calm<br/>Sail me</p><p>Please<br/>Please come back for me<br/>I'll be here<br/>Right where you left me</p><p>What a deepest sleep<br/>Waves running deep<br/>Is there only for the white light<br/>To the midnight moon's delight</p><p>Calm of the water<br/>Calm of the water<br/>Leave the water calm<br/>Sail me</p><p>Calm of the water<br/>Calm of the water<br/>Leave the water calm<br/>Sail me</p><p>Please<br/>Please come back for me<br/>I'll be here<br/>Right where you left me</p><p>Don't leave me here<br/>Leave me here alone<br/>Take me home<br/>Home where I belong</p><p>Don't leave me here alone</p><p>…请您尽快对号入座，并将你的手机调整为振动状态，演出期间禁止使用任何录音、摄影、摄像…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>